1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for updating plug-ins in an Internet Protocol TeleVision (IPTV) device, and in particular, to a system and method for updating plug-ins in an IPTV device according to a user service profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet Protocol TeleVision (IPTV) refers to a system for delivering digital TV services either wired or wirelessly over an Internet Protocol (IP) network, in contrast to traditional over-the-air radio broadcast TV. With increased usage of broadband Internet services and a convergence of communication and broadcast services, IPTV is becoming a prominent market force, and is expected to impact the development of electronic appliances as well as broadcast and communication services.
The Open IPTV Forum (OIPF) is an industry organization formed to create standardized IPTV specifications for providing users with provider-independent IPTV services.
More specifically, the OIPF is developing interfaces and hardware platforms that will allow users to receive IPTV services from various IPTV service providers. Currently, in order to receive IPTV services from the various service providers, a user may be required to use multiple set-top boxes. The OIPF proposes providing these multiple IPTV services by defining a single functional block located in a residential network that would allow a user to receive IPTV services from various service providers without requiring multiple set-top boxes, thereby providing users with an increased selection of IPTV programs and services.
A conventional system and method for updating plug-ins in an IPTV device are described as follows with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIGS. 1 and 2 are described in reference to an Open IPTV Terminal Function (OITF) device as an example, but similar methods may also be applied to other conventional IPTV systems and devices.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional system for updating a plug-in according to an Open Internet Profile (OIP) model.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional system includes an OITF device 100, such as a set-top box or a TV set, which is operated by a user to access IPTV services. The OITF device 100 includes an application module such as a Declarative Application Environment (DAE) entity 101, which is a browser for providing a user interface and receiving user input. The DAE entity 101 also interacts with server-side IPTV applications server 110, which may be included in a remote HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server (not shown). The OITF device 100 further includes a Remote Management Plug-in object 103 and a “triggerSoftwareUpdate[ ]” Application Programming Interface (API) 105, which is used for updating plug-ins in the OITF device 100.
The conventional system further includes a software update server 130 that includes a software module 131. The Remote Management Plug-in object 103 retrieves updated software modules 131 by communicating with the software update server 130.
FIG. 2 is a sequence diagram illustrating signaling operations between devices during a conventional software update method in an OIP model.
Referring to FIG. 2, the DAE sends a “request update page” message to the IPTV applications server 110 in step S201. The DAE entity 101 may send the request update page in response to a user inputting a request for an update page to the DAE entity 101. Upon receiving the “request update page” message, the IPTV applications server 110 sends a “response update page” message including the update page to the DAE entity 101 in step S203. Upon receiving the “response update page” message, the DAE entity 101 displays the update page, which includes a clickable update button that may be selected by the user to initiate a software update of a specific update module. When the DAE entity 101 receives input of the user clicking the software update button in step S205, the DAE entity 101 initiates the “triggerSoftwareUpdate[ ]” API method 105 through the Remote Management plug-in object 103. Once the DAE entity 101 initiates the triggerSoftwareUpdate API method 105, the Remote Management plug-in object 103 accesses the update server 130, which stores the specific SoftWare (S/W) update module 131, and downloads and installs the specific software update module 131 in step S207.
The conventional IPTV software update method has several limitations. The conventional OITF device 100 does not selectively download update modules. More specifically, the conventional OITF device 100 does not provide support for specifically downloading user-specific, service provider-specific and device specific (i.e., Consumer Electronics (CE) device specific) downloads. The DAE entity 101 is limited to initiating a generic software update command without parameters for indicating specific modules to be updated. Therefore, according to the conventional system and method, a user is unable to selectively update plug-ins according to a user's indicated preferences.